Darkness Revealed
by Ayesha Raees
Summary: Many evil orginazation were in her way. Will the once lighted seer would turn evil and would destroy the world? Will she be able to break the seals? and save the human race from going to excinction? Will her step brother and his friends help? RR!
1. Beaten Up

**Darkness Revealed**

**Part 1**

The young girl gasped and fell on the cemented hard floor, blood falling from her head. She screamed as something attacked her again, pushing its claws deep into her back, into her flesh.

Pain gushed through her body and tears started to roll down cheeks. Her crimson eyes glistened in the light of the moon that came through from a small opened but barred window. She screamed again as someone stabbed her hand by a silver dagger.

"Stop please," she whispered her eyes full of pain and hurt.

Her hand was bleeding, her clothes were slightly torn, and she was dirty and bloody. She had suffered enough for the past two hours or had suffered enough for all the years in her life.

The slashing and stabbing ended at once. The girl fell on the floor in her own pool of blood as she looked at the dark cloaked person standing beside her.

"Kimiko Kitogawa, you my girl, is the weakest human I have ever seen," the cloak figure said, his voice full of hatred.

The young girl whimpered slightly, she was injured, she was bleeding and she had gone through so much… but still, the man in front of her that she hardly knew was judging her. Judging her like he knew her… nobody knew her, NOBODY!

"You don't know anything!" Kimiko shouted, trying her best to get up but because of so much blood loss and pain she fell down again.

The dark figure laughed; his laugh scornful and full of hatred spread through the small chamber quickly. He shook his head and stared at the motionless girl on the floor. He kneeled down at her that he was staring write into her crimson red orbs.

"I know so much about you that you don't even know yet. And I am going to keep you hear till it's the end. You will never be able to finish your mission… and the world will fall because of you…" he whispered before pressing the pressure point on her neck and she at once fell unconscious.

The dark figure grinned to himself under his dark purple and black cloak and opened the door to get back to its work.

"Come on Ratine, I hope that was enough dinner for you," The dark figure said, looking back at the shadows of the chamber.

From the shadows rose a dragon, its red and black scales glinting in the moonlight, its razor sharp claws were covered in the young girl's blood and his two heads nodded, viciously.

The dark figure chuckled to him and took out a small black object from his pocket, its blades shining brightly.

"I am glad that you like the meal, you would be getting that often… now return to your place, Ratine… back to your bit-chip,"

The dragon turned into a huge floating red and black ball before disappearing into the small shiny object. The cloaked figure put his beyblade away and then looked at the injured girl.

A yellow aura was flowing through her body…

"_Wonderful… she is already healing,"_

With another evil smirk at her, he turned and disappeared into the corridor, forgetting to lock the door behind him…

* * *

**OK! another story! this is going to be breathe taking...! i promise! hehehe...**

**so please read and review! **


	2. Strange Feelings

**Darkness Revealed**

**Part 2 **

"Dragoon ATTACK!"

"DRIGGER!"

The two beyblades clashed into each other and their sharp blades grinded each other as sparks flew over the dish. The red blade spun powerfully and jumped on top of the other and started to jump on top of it again and again, making the other blade wobble. Taking the chance, the red blade disappeared into thin air and after a minute or so, appeared beside the green wobbling blade and slashed into it.

"DRIGGER! GATLING CLAW!!!"

"DARGOON! GALAXY STORM!!!"

There was a huge blast and everyone embraced themselves. When the dust ended, everyone saw the dish turn into dust and two blades lay on the ground motionlessly.

"Wow, that was a great match," Kenny said as he typed on his laptop like crazy.

"Thanks chief," the blue haired guy said, Tyson.

The Chinese boy, his opponent, nodded.

"You know with that match, we can certainly win the world championships!" Max yelled, excitedly.

"Don't get ahead of your selves," Kai said emotionlessly as he fiddled with his own blade.

The bladebreakers were standing in the back yard of the Tyson's dojo where they all lived and practiced and as the world championships were arriving next month, everyone was determined to win.

"Well my schedule worked!" a young girl shouted happily, punching the air.

"Yup it did Hillary!" Kenny said.

There was a minute silence as Ray and Tyson kicked the broken pieces of the beydish at the side so no one would get hurt.

"I feel really tired, it's almost nine, and I am going to hit the covers!" Ray said, loudly as he rubbed his cat like ears.

Everyone agreed with him as they all were very tired of the training. Hillary and Kenny waved goodbye and they walked to their homes.

Ray sighed, loudly and looked at the full moon in the midnight sky. Something told him that something wasn't right. His instincts were telling him uncomfortable things and the hair of the back of his neck had stood up without any reason. He felt shocked and… scared. Something bad was about to happen.

"Ray you coming or not?"

Ray jerked his head away from the moon and looked at Kai who was standing there, staring at him in a weird expression. Ray nodded, solemnly and walked into the dojo followed closely by Kai.

* * *

**DONE WITH PART 2! REVIEW! **


	3. The Dream

**Darkness Revealed**

**Part 3**

"_Ray! I need help!"_

_The girl shouted. She was lying on the cemented floor, blood oozing from the recently made wounds. Her long midnight black hair shined under the full moon._

_I stood beside the helpless girl, my hand holding a kunai. I wanted to stop, I wanted to help her but I couldn't. My hand moved automatically towards her and I stabbed her hand. She screamed in pain and sobbed on the cemented floor where she was lying._

"_I will come," she whimpered._

_The chamber, the blood, the moonlight… everything dissolved and I was standing there looking around, my hand still holding the bloody kunai. I dropped it on the dark floor and looked around frantically. In front of me was a half opened oak door, it was dark and dirty but a shiny light came from the door, shadowing the beautiful girl in front of the door. She had midnight black hair that ended till her hips and it was a great contrast with her pale complexion and bloodshot eyes. The eyes were warm and she wore a small beautiful smile which made her eyes glittered. She was wearing a mid thigh length light blue dress and it showed her perfect legs. The dress was decorated with golden and silver ribbons and diamonds. On the feet she wore thick netted socks that ended till her knees and wore combat shoes._

_The girl smiled at me, I was mesmerized. There she was standing, my friend… how could she…? I thought she was dead…!_

"_I am coming Ray so please be prepared," the girl whispered and then she opened the door and disappeared into the blinding light. I ran after her but the light blinded me…_

Ray yelled and sat up at once. He was covered with sweat and because of that, his hair was slightly damp. He put his left hand on his forehead to try to calm himself.

"You were murmuring in your sleep, is everything alright?"

Ray looked up and saw Kai leaning against the wall, a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Don't you ever sleep?" Ray asked.

"Yes I do sleep but I sleep like a human, I do not hibernate… after six hours I get up," Kai said as he sipped his coffee.

Ray nodded and sighed, deeply. After so many years, he had seen her. Thank god it was a dream.

"You had a bad nightmare?" Kai asked, slowly.

Ray nodded.

"Yeah, I saw my dead step sister talk to me… thank god that wasn't real," he said as he removed the blanket over him by left hand and then he slowly saw it and he screamed.

Kai almost dropped the cup when he saw it. He hurried over to his shocked teammate.

His right hand was covered in blood and on the white sheets laid a bloody kunai. He gulped loudly.

"What the hell happened?" said a sleepy voice. Max was up because of the racket.

"Yes Ray, we would like to know that! Who did you killed?" Kai yelled at the shocked neko-jin.

Max eyes sleepily wandered towards the bloody kunai.

"Oh my god," he whispered.

"I don't know what's going on," Ray whispered as he got up towards the bathroom to wash up.

It was after all five in the morning and that meant training had just begun…

* * *

**OK! another chapter done!**

**and oh one more thing... this fanfic is dedicated to Kavbj and ShadowWolfDagger...**

**well see ya until the next update! **


	4. She is the there

**Darkness Revealed**

Part 4

Tyson was sleepily dragging his feet on the path that they were supposed to jog on.

"Tyson, jog! Not sleep walk!" Kai shouted, loudly and all the team laughed… everyone except Ray who again and again kept glancing at the dojo's gate again and again whenever they passed it.

After some drills, they were back at training.

* * *

The small figure walked quietly in the shadows, she tried her best not make any sounds by her shoes. She was glad that she had escaped. After one whole years of hell she had escaped. She sighed deeply, breathing in the fresh air. She tucked at the black and red cloak again and was glad that her identity was hidden.

She stopped at front of the dojo… this was it; this was the place where her 'adorable' step brother lived…

"I can do this, I am obviously here to help them," Kimiko whispered to herself and making sure her face was well hidden by the cloak, she entered the dojo.

"Hey little dude! Are you here for some martial arts lessons!?"

The girl jumped and at once went into her fighting style, her right hand in front of her face and the other one pointing downwards. She had also crouched down slightly and was about to attack when she saw the old man looking at her in surprise. She gritted her teeth under her cloak.

"_I am such a dimwit! My cover is blown!" _She thought.

The girl straightened up and cupped her hands under her chin. She smiled and then mentally slapped herself when she realized that the old man can hardly see her face.

"Hey, does Ray live here?" she asked trying her best to sound as angelic as possible.

The old man nodded and with a huge smile told her that they were in the back yard, training.

With a polite bow, she turned away and quietly walked towards the back yard, hiding in the many shadows of the trees.

When she reached the back yard, she saw a couple of people who were beyblading.

"_Oh god, so many people! Who thought talking to Ray would be so hard! I told him to be prepared… well, I better do my job first," _she thought.

She leaned against the wall, her arms crossed under her cloak as she stared at a blue haired guy and tall slate haired boy get ready for a beybattle.

Sighing deeply, she came out of the shadows and walked towards them.

Thankfully, they all saw her…

**

* * *

**

**:P sorry for late update... my grandma died and i was away...**

**sorry...**


	5. The Light of Evolution

**Darkness Revealed**

**Part 5**

Ray froze... he couldn't believe it. He saw her even though she was covered in a cloak and her face was hardly visible, he sensed that it was her. But he still had a little hope…

"_Oh god please let that person be some evil GUY who wants our bitbeasts! PLEASE NOT MY STEP SISTER!" _

"Who are you and what are you here for?" Kai asked his voice full of hatred and coldness.

The figure stopped walking and didn't say anything. Ray saw her head move towards him… he pressed his lips together, nervously.

"Can I talk to Ray Kon?"

Ray's eyes opened wide… it was HER!

"And who are you?" Tyson asked angrily. By his past years of experience in beyblading, he had learned not to trust people wearing cloaks and appearing out of no where.

Ray had to do something. He just couldn't explain to his team that it was his long lost dead step sister that had come out of nowhere to greet him. And why was she here anyway? And what was with the physical experience? Was she in a gang or something? And how was she alive? He saw the house burnt into ashes and the firefighters said that every living creature in that house had died!

Ray's head ached so viciously and he wanted answers so desperately that he walked briskly towards her and punched her HARD in the jaw.

The girl staggered, surprised at the sudden action, and fell on her buttocks. Her hood had fallen down, revealing her surprised face. She smiled at her big step brother angrily fuming over her.

Max, Tyson, Hilary, Kenny and Kai gasped in surprise. Their mouths were slightly opened and they were shocked. The calm Ray had just punched a GIRL in the face…

"YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!?" Ray yelled angrily, his fists shaking lightly.

Kimiko raised her eye brows innocently and shrugged.

"Umm really?" she said smiling nervously.

Ray's eyebrows twitched, annoyed. That was what he had expected as an answer.

"Care to explain?" he said, calming himself down.

There was a minute silence as Kimiko got up from the ground and dusted herself before rubbing her jaw.

"Care to explain what?"

"DON'T ACT DUMB WITH ME! I NEED EXPLANATION RIGHT NOW OR I AM CERTAINLY GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!"

Everyone winced at Ray's loud angry voice.

"Ok I am a chosen seer and I am here to evolve your bitbeasts… happy?" Kimiko said, crossing her arms on her chest and putting her nose in the air.

Before Ray could say anything someone interrupted him.

"Well I am really sorry to interrupt this conversation Ray but… WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?" Hillary shouted and the others nodded demandingly.

Ray grinned at them sheepishly and pointed at her sister.

"That's Kimiko Kon Kitogawa, my younger sister, she died when she was ten," he said.

"For god's sakes Ray, I did not die!" Kimiko blurted out annoyed.

"Then what happened? I saw the house burn which my own two eyes!"

"I just told you I am seer! I don't die!"

There was a minute silence.

"What's a seer?" Tyson asked loudly.

Kimiko sighed loudly and rubbed her forehead in annoyance.

"A fortune teller," Kenny said, slowly.

"OH MY GOD! YOU ARE A FORTUNE TELLER! KIMIKO, WAIT TILL THE TRIBE HERE THIS!" Ray shouted.

Kimiko sighed again but remained silence.

"So why are you here?" Max asked.

"Because it is time for the light of evolution," Kimiko said.

"And what's that?" Kai asked coldly, not believing a word that the midnight haired girl had just said.

"It is time for the evolution of your bitbeasts," Kimiko said as she took out four different colored pearls from her cloak pocket and showed them. The pearls shined beautifully under the bright sun. They were of red, blue, white and green color.

"Pearls big deal," Tyson boosted and earned a deadly glare from the girl.

"Every five hundred years, it is time for the evolution of the bitbeasts and it is only done by a seer that is chosen every five hundred years. Five centuries in the past, your bitbeasts evolved and their powers increased and now its again time for Dranzer, Dragoon, Draceil and Drigger to evolve," Kimiko said and ended her speech.

There was a minute silence.

"Ok that is the only thing a seer should do?" Ray asked suddenly, his golden eyes fixed on his sister who paled slightly. Her warm crimson eyes froze into cold rubies.

"Sadly no,"

"So what else do you have to do?"

"None of your business,"

"I AM YOUR BROTHER!"

"So?"

Ray looked at her in utter shock and anger. He couldn't believe it what his sister had just said. He sighed and looked somewhere else.

"Anyway, let's get started so I should get the hell out of here," Kimiko said annoyed as she picked up a blue pearl from her palm and put the rest back into her pocket. She looked sharply at Max who gulped slowly.

"I will start with you, Blondie,"

* * *

**Oh well, read and review... **


	6. Draceil? Is that you?

**Darkness Revealed**

**Part 6**

Max gulped and took out his green and blue beyblade.

"Now what?" Max asked.

"Call out your bitbeast," Kimiko ordered.

Max nodded and took out his shooter and then launched his green blade on the dusty ground. It spun perfectly.

"DRACEIL COME OUT!" Max shouted. His green beyblade gave a green and blue glow and then a huge turtle appeared out of its bit-chip.

"Now what?" Max asked, slowly.

"Now you cross your fingers and wish that I won't evolve your bitbeast into a butterfly," Kimiko said as she walked towards the blade, her eyes fixed on Draceil which was hovering silently in the air.

"WHAT!?" Max gasped and looked at his bitbeast.

The black haired girl raised her hand and Draceil bent its long scaly neck towards it. Then the girl patted its head, slowly.

"How can you touch him? He is a spirit!" Max asked, surprised.

"You can touch him too you know, it doesn't matter that he is a spirit or not. Bitbeasts comes in many ways some even attack literally according to its master's orders… beybattle or no beybattle," Kimiko whispered as she rubbed Draceil's head.

Every looked at her in surprise.

Kimiko lifted her other hand and pressed the blue pearl into Draceil's head. Draceil shot up as in pain, he lifted his head high up in the sky and glared at them all, its forehead shining brightly where the pearl had been pushed.

"I never said that evolution would be painless," Kimiko said coolly as everyone stared at Draceil with open mouths. For a moment nothing happened and then suddenly Draceil was covered in pure yellow light.

It blinded everyone except Kimiko who stared through it blankly. She closed her eyes slowly and sighed as felt the energy.

There was a minute silence and then the light faded.

Everyone stared at Draceil now, its black shell was now bright blue with white lines running through it, and its dark green color was lighter and around his necks was spikes made up of ice.

"Ok that's the new version of Draceil, it now has the power of ice too," Kimiko said breaking everyone's thoughts.

Draceil disappeared into Max's beyblade.

"Thanks a lot! This is so cool!" Max shouted as he stared into its bit-chip happily.

"Ok who want to be next?" Kimiko said her hands on her hips as she looked around at the shocked teenagers.

* * *

**Ohk**

**Sooooo soorrrry for such a late late late late late late and guess what? LATE update... forgive me! school started and homework and tests were on me! so sorry!**

**well here it is and please do review!**


	7. Sensing Danger

**Darkness Revealed**

**Part 7**

"Thank god that's done!" the midnight haired girl sighed as she wiped some sweat from her forehead with her hand wearily.

Kimiko looked around at the bladers who were quietly looking at their blades in wonder and surprise. She bit her bottom lip absentmindedly and glanced at her frowning brother who was staring at his bit-chip, lost in his own thoughts.

"Well then I guess I have to go," Kimiko said slowly and as no one returned her with a response, she sighed sadly and was about to walk towards the main entrance when someone grabbed her arm.

"Think again, you are not going anywhere," Ray said glaring at her with his intent golden eyes. Kimiko gulped slowly and looked at him innocently. She knew she had to go or _they _would track her down and capture her again. She knew that she shouldn't stay in one place for too long or she will hurt many people around her too. Yet she also knew that she owned her brother an explanation.

"But I have to go," the girl whined and tried to struggle from his powerful grip.

Ray gritted his teeth and shook his head in rejection before looking at his friends who were again staring at them.

"Tyson, can she stay the night?" he asked.

"Yeah sure… we have plenty of room," Tyson said casually and loaded his blade in his shooter.

"Well that's settled then," Ray said and then with a final glare at his sister, he let go and walked towards his friends and started to train again.

Kimiko's eyes shadowed and she smiled unconsciously before turning around and walking towards the entrance.

"_Oh god, what have I done?" _she thought bitterly as she took out a blue colored pearl from under the red and black cloak and flipped it at the front entrance. The blue pearl shined under the sun as it landed on the ground. It disappeared in a huge puff of smoke and a black cat appeared in its place. The cat purred loudly and licked its paw, a yellow jewel shining on its forehead.

"On guard," Kimiko whispered darkly and the cat disappeared into the shadows.

She walked around and took out another blue pearl and flipped it on top of the wall. It erupted in smoke and a golden eagle appeared.

"On guard," Kimiko whispered again and the eagle at once flapped its wings and started to circle the dojo, craning its head around to spot something unfamiliar. Kimiko rubbed her forehead tiredly and walked towards the back yard again. She saw everyone battling each other, using their new powers and improving every minute.

She sat beside Hillary without a word and ignored the suspicious glance that the brunette kept giving her.

"_This is not going to be easy to convince them,"_ Kimiko thought as she looked at the sky, zoning out of her surroundings. She closed her eyes as her surroundings disappeared.

* * *

_The dark figure was furious and his server was too. He looked around the empty chamber and dropped the food tray he was carrying. He gritted his teeth in anger and punched the wall, his fist releasing a black aura that quickly spread all over the wall._

"_Ratine! You useless crap! You let her escape!" The dark figure yelled._

_His server, the black dragon, cried in fear and shot his head in the air as in pain._

"_Find her before the master knows about this!" _

_The dragon roared and then disappeared in purple smoke, going to search for his prey. The dark figure sighed loudly and straightened up before exiting the now empty chamber… _

* * *

Kimiko opened her eyes worriedly and looked around. Everyone was busy beyblading and it was a good thing for her that nobody had noticed her have a vision. Everyone except…

"Are you alright?" Hillary asked slowly.

Kimiko looked at her and nodded before rubbing her forehead again, something she did when she was worried.

"Yeah I just have a bad headache," The midnight haired girl said before giving the brunette a fake smile.

Kimiko looked at her wrist and at her yellow gold ruby fitted watch and bit her lip worriedly.

"_There are only three hours left to dusk! Then everything will be dark… I am going to be an easy prey for that shadow dragon and not only that… because of me, the others are going to be in great danger," _

Kimiko bit her bottom lip and suddenly got up, gaining many curious looks from the bladers.

"Kimiko, something wrong?" Ray asked, worriedly as he looked at the girl's pale face.

Kimiko closed her crimson eyes and took out a yellow pearl from under the cloak.

"I am sorry but I really have to go,"

And with that she dropped the pearl on the ground, near her feet, and disappeared in the white smoke.

* * *

**Ohk... another chapter that i have written... i didnt want to write all the other evolutions of the other bitbeasts because i wanted to describe them between the battles and their new powers...**

**the story is going to get really interesting... you guys just wait! read and review and make me happy!**


	8. TaiJutsus

**Darkness Revealed**

**Part 8**

"Your sister is weird," Tyson said as they sit around the kitchen table, eating their dinner in silence.

Ray had his hand under his chin and was playing with noodles by rolling it over and over again on his fork. He was lost in his own thoughts and worry lingered in his golden eyes.

"TYSON! STOP YAPPING, CANT YOU SEE RAY IS WORRIED!!!?" Hillary shouted crossly.

"It's not scientifically possible for people to disappear in smoke," Kenny said, slowly.

There was a minute silence.

"And it is also not scientifically possible for bitbeasts to evolve," Max said grinning.

"Yup, we live in the world of things that just suddenly happen without a scientific explanation," Tyson said, sarcastically.

Silence fell on the group again as they ate or played with their food. The door of the kitchen suddenly slid opened and Tyson's grandfather appeared.

"Yo dogs! What's up with the long faces?" he asked as he sat down on the table and poured himself a glass of water.

"Ray's sister just disappeared into a puff of smoke," Tyson said with his mouth full and Hillary looked at him in disgust.

"Which I think is scientifically impossible," Kenny said.

"Maybe she wanted to go to the bathroom? I mean she did say _'I really have to go'_" Max said grinning sheepishly.

Kai snorted.

"What is she? A kid?" he said, sarcastically.

Suddenly Ray dropped his fork on his untouched plate and got up.

"I am going to turn in," he said before walking out of the kitchen.

"You know she was a master in Jyuuken," Tyson's grandpa stated slowly.

"And what's that?" Tyson asked.

"It's a fighting style, Tyson… a tai-jutsu," Kai said slowly as he pushed his plate away and got up.

"Yeah that's right, I didn't know you knew about martial arts," Grandpa said, confused.

Kai smirked and closed his eyes.

"Of course I know, I am an expert at Gouken ten-jutsu," he said.

There was a minute silence in which Tyson's grandpa gaped.

"You know, I have no idea what you guys are saying," Max said as he piled mustard on his noodles.

"Ten-jutsus are hand-to-hand combat style and Gouken and Jyuuken are ten-jutsu," Kai said.

"He is right," Grandpa said, nodding.

Kai slipped his hands in his pocket and walked out of the kitchen.

"_So the girl was an expert in Jyuuken? The legendary fighting style that hardly exists these days… note to self, ask her where she took lessons," _The slate haired boy thought.

**

* * *

**

The cloak figure slipped his hands in his pocket and smirked lightly. The dark dragon hovered in front of him, its head bowed in respect and fear from its master.

"So you spotted her magic in that dojo?" he spat.

The dragon nodded his scaly vicious head and roared.

"Wonderful, we attack tonight at midnight… and maybe take a hostage or two," The dark figure said and then burst out in an evil laugh.

The Dark Dragon also roared in pleasure and then disappeared into his master's blade, fulfilling his duty of making his master happy.

**

* * *

**

WOW! i love when you guys review! i am sooo happy that you all are reviewing! it makes me cry in happiness!

thank you soooo much for all those wonderful and amazing reviewes!!! thankyooooouu!!!

dies in happiness 


	9. Realization

**Darkness Revealed**

**Part 9**

Ray lied down on his bed, relaxing his muscles on the wooden floor. He closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep but the moonlight that was coming through one of the curtain less window was disturbing. It reminded him of many things that he didn't not want to remember. He just wanted to close his mind and get rid of the feeling that was in his chest, he felt slightly sick to think about what was troubling him.

He shook his head slightly as he stared at the moon outside the window, the window sill empty and it held no pots of flowers, something that was very common in the dojo.

He sighed loudly.

"_Kimiko left. I don't know why. Why didn't she want to stay? I mean, it had been five years since I have seen her! Doesn't she want to catch up? I thought she was dead! And when she said that she was a seer, it didn't make any sense!"_

He shook his head again and tried to concentrate on his sleep. He was about to turn away from the open window and close his eyes when he suddenly spotted something that had come against the moonlight, creating a big shadow across the room.

Ray suddenly sat up, a tight knot in his throat and his heart beat doubled as he narrowed his eyes at the object that had blocked the light. It was standing still.

"Meow,"

Ray sighed in relief and shook his head at his state. He was so worried that he panicked at the sight of a common black cat that roamed the streets of Tokyo like nothing. He relaxed again and ignored the cat's patronizing stare and at last closed his eyes.

* * *

The midnight haired girl rubbed her hands together to keep herself warm before looking at the dark sky. She tucked at the cloak again to keep herself warm as she sat at the railing of one the building's roof. She sighed sadly. 

"_I long for some food and some warmth. Maybe I should have stayed with Ray; he is after all my older brother. But I didn't want him to get hurt right? I just left because I thought it was for the better. I didn't leave any traces behind… right?" _

She looked at the moon and suddenly her eyes widened in realization.

"_I did evolve their bitbeasts but the magic was over as soon as the evolution was but my magic is STILL there!" _

She slapped her forehead suddenly ashamed of her own stupidity.

"_Gee Kimiko; you should learn to use your brain sometimes. The cat and eagle are still there. And seeing that its night, the shadow dragon must have spotted my magic. This isn't good! I have to get back to the dojo… if anything happens to those boys, I will never every forgive myself," _she thought as she flung her legs over the railings and fell into the vastness of streets below. She swished her right hand swiftly through the air as if someone cleaning a stack of dirty dishes from a table, and slowly and suddenly, a golden light emitted through her body and gathered around her hands and feet, making them glow like street lamps. She touched the building's side which was made up of red rough bricks and her speed slowed gently. Even though her hands were on the brick wall and were being dragged along it as she fell roughly, she didn't feel any pain. This was because of the protected yellow brightness that came from her hands and feet. It acted like a shield.

Hair flying wildly, her cloak swaying gently, she jumped steadily on the ground, not at all affected by the impact. She smirked slowly to herself as she ran a hand through her long midnight hair and tugged at the hood of the cloak before looking around at her surroundings. She was standing in an empty dark alley which was lined with trash cans. She looked at the end of the alley and saw Tokyo's busy street. Worriedly she looked at the moon again before running towards the opening.

"_Ten minutes to midnight; I hope everyone's ok," _she thought worriedly…

* * *

**well thats it for now!**

**ja ne**

**will update ASAP**


	10. Its About To Start

**Darkness Revealed**

**Part 10**

The dark, big dragon hovered on top of the small dojo that was located in the old part of Tokyo, beautiful yet traditional. The moon that shown on the streets down below where houses were dark and everyone was asleep, gave a hazy glow, forming many _shadows_, there.

The dark dragon hovered its one head steadily as it looked at the other one, it long frightening fangs glowing under the moonlight, and stretched it into a small menacing sneer like smile. Two hooded figures stood on top of the dragon, motionlessly, their black cloaks hovering slightly because of the slight wind in the air. Though it was cold at that height, the two figures didn't feel anything. Slowly the slightly taller one looked at the other.

"I am obliged that you came with me but help was not needed, I can do it by myself," he said in a monotonous voice that drifted uneasily in the wind.

The other figured crossed his arms on his chest, staring expressionlessly at the other figure.

"Kyushi, you know that the master doesn't know of this do you," he slowly said.

The other figure known as Kyushi slowly nodded before closing his eyes.

"And you should be grateful that I am the only one know about it and came with you instead of going to the master and telling him about my _superior fellow _making such a mistake,"

Kyushi opened his eyes and glared at him in utter anger and coldness. Sensing its master sudden rage of anger, the dragon's two head shifted restlessly.

"I _know _that Mosuke but this is going to be an easy task. The girl is still an amateur when it comes to controlling and using her powers, she can't escape the wrath of Ratine. I captured her once and I can do it again," Kyushi said confidentially.

Mosuke tore his eyes from his fellow partner and looked at the moon.

"Does it ever wonder to you that she might not be there?" he asked.

"Of course she is there; her magic is there so she would be there too!" Kyushi spat, his partner's observant attitude getting on his nerves.

"Well of course but have you ever thought that she just left with her magic behind?"

Kyushi scoffed loudly and arrogantly as he heard the church bells strike midnight.

"Who would be stupid enough to do _that_?" he muttered as Ratine dived headfirst towards the dojo below.

* * *

Kai stretched his muscles and sighed loudly as he dressed himself up. It was yet another night in which he couldn't sleep and mind wouldn't close. Sometimes when he was even lucky to sleep, after two to three hours he would wake up again, drenched in sweat and breathing heavily because of a nightmare. It was a good thing that his teammates, except for Ray that is, were all deep sleepers and didn't even bother to flinch if they heard some unfamiliar noise.

Kai pulled on his jacket and went towards the kitchen for his usual cup of coffee. When scientists said that it became morning at or after morning, nobody had taken it literally except for Kai.

Kai poured himself a cup from the jug that he had briskly made and added some sugar in it before seating himself down on a nearby stool. Sipping his coffee, he took out his blade and stared at the royal purple and fiery crimson color of his _new _Dranzer. He had been practicing since yesterday when the girl had evolved his bitbeast into something that made _him _gasp in shock and utter awe.

He put his unfinished cup of coffee on the kitchen table and sighed yet again, trying to ease the sudden headache. He closed his eyes and his heart beat quickened for no reason as his breath starting coming out in heavy pants. He could sense something was wrong, something was terribly wrong. The night outside was giving him the creeps which usually never happened; it looked like that there was a sudden change in the surroundings. Kai opened his eyes and got up from the table and was about to go outside to check out if everything was alright when suddenly his eyes fell on his half mug of coffee.

He flinched slightly when he saw the smooth dark surface of his coffee, tremble, breaking the smoothness.

Something wasn't right at all.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update XD**

**i know this wasnt long and something you werent expecting or you can say boring... but the next part (which will come quicker compared to this one) will be a fight scene... so i dont really want to spoil anything so i should just keep my mouth shut for some time. **

**If you want any romance or pairings in this, do tell me... i would then write it according to this story.**

**anyway, read and review. Review always make me happy:) and when i am happy i update (much quicker) and forget about my mountain like homework that is always looking at me with crimson eyes saying "you do me or else" **

**lol**


	11. Fight

**Darkness Revealed**

**Part 11**

Ray lungs tightened and his heartbeat doubled as he sensed the slightly trembling floor beneath him. He snapped opened his eyes to face total darkness. He sat up straight at once and looked outside the window to face total darkness, the once shiny moon wasn't there instead it looked like somebody had put a black blanket. He got up at once as he felt another surge of power and looked around frantically.

"Is anybody there?" he said in a slightly panicked voice.

"Ray is that you?"

"Tyson! Wait… how did you wake up?" Ray asked, forgetting in what situation he was in.

"Shut up! What's going on? Where is Kai? And Max?"

Ray felt somebody near him. He turned to the other figure, sensing it was Tyson.

"I have no idea, I just woke up," Ray answered as he felt another wave through the room and the floor slightly shook under their feet.

"We better go outside and see," Tyson said.

They both sensed their way out of the room and then into the lounge. Tyson put his hands on the door and slide it open. At once, the both boy's lungs were filled with smoke, blood and sweat.

It wasn't dark anymore as the moon became visible and shown brightly in the backyard on the dojo, showing everything.

The small guesthouse that was located in the corner of the backyard was scattered into a billion pieces, woods burnt and broken, smoke coming out of the scattered pile. The pond was totally destroyed and Tyson's grandfather's garden was burnt to ashes. The ground that the boys were standing on was covered in a thick layer of wet ashes and big puddles of blood was scattered around the ground, some on the walls and some on the trees.

"What happened here?" Ray whispered as he looked around suddenly scared at what was happening. Blood was something he couldn't take; it was obvious that they both might have lost a teammate.

"The wet ashes seem like Max's and Kai's work," Tyson mused quietly as he played with the wet ashes by his foot.

Suddenly they heard a loud painful yell from the front yard and Ray and Tyson bolted up straight, suddenly aware that something or someone was attacking them.

"Come on, we must help," Tyson yelled as he started running towards the front yard, Ray following him behind.

The front yard was the place where their teammates were standing, panting loudly. Max arm was covered in blood and Kai was holding his stomach… two blades spun on the ground, powerfully.

Tyson ran up to them.

"What's happening Kai?" he shouted.

Kai looked glanced at him but didn't say anything… his eyes were fixed at the moon.

It was Max who replied.

"I woke up when I heard a huge yell from outside. I went outside and I saw that everything was dark… pitch black! Not a star… not anything. Then I saw fire… Kai was battling something. I ran up to him and saw that he was battling a dragon! Tyson, it was horrifying! It didn't look a spirit at all! It looked like a **real **dragon! It was all black and it was so powerful. I joined Kai in the battle," Max breathed out.

"It looked like that the dragon's power was shadows… it had put a huge barrier on the dojo that was why we couldn't see anything. We are almost beaten and all we destroyed was the barrier of darkness! The thing is _still _there," Kai practically shouted loudly.

Tyson and Ray took out their beyblades and launched them. They landed perfectly on the ground, spinning powerfully.

"Max you are losing too much blood… rest for a while… we will take care of it now," Ray instructed.

Max, wearily nodded, as his beyblade flew into the air and he caught it. He walked towards the dojo and slumped down on the wooden platform.

"Kai…"

"No,"

"Fine,"

There was no arguing with Kai and Ray left him to be.

"I don't see anything," Tyson remarked.

"Because we are behind you," a dark voice answered them.

They flung around and saw the huge dark dragon that Max had mentioned. His two heads hovered in the air, menacingly. It was humungous, almost covering the whole dojo. A cloaked man was standing on its back and another cloaked man jumped onto the ground and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"You all seem to be excellent bladers," he said, his eyes hidden in the darkness but everyone seems to sense him smirk.

"Of course we are! We are the world champion bladers!" Tyson yelled. Apparently not everyone had sensed his smirk.

Everyone turned red in embarrassment.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Kai yelled.

The man looked at him.

"We are here for the girl,"

"Huh?" Tyson muttered.

"No female lives here… you got the wrong house," Ray snapped.

The man looked at the neko-jin and took a step forward towards him.

"We are here for Kimiko Kon Kitogawa… you must be her brother, Ray Kon. Where is she?" he asked.

Ray gritted his teeth angrily. What has his sister have to do with all of this?

"She is not here!" Tyson yelled.

Suddenly the second man, who was standing on the dragon, spoke.

"The dumb idiot is right, she is not here. Looks like we have to move up to Plan B,"

"And what is that Kyushi?" the other man asked slowly.

Kyushi raised his arms up and dragon hovered in the sky.

"One hostage would be fine, kill the rest," he spat as the dragon's heads roared loudly, breaking the silence of the night.

"My pleasure," The other man replied as he took out his beyblade and his shooter before shooting his beyblade onto the ground.

The dragon smashed its tale on the ground powerfully before its scaled curled up menacingly and aimed for Ray.

"DRIGGER!" he yelled, loudly.

His blade spun powerfully and a glowed a green light. His newly evolved bitbeast rose up in the air. The white tiger was different from before. His eyes were crimson and his paws were made up of metal. His tail was shaped in a green electric current and his belly was covered in a yellow armor. His elements had become stronger, electricity and earth at the same time.

"Earth Element: Gattling Claw!" Ray shouted loudly.

Drigger pounced on the ground powerfully, making the ground bulge and move dangerously. Electricity came out of it and Drigger was now glowing with electricity, its teeth gritted tightly together.

It jumped towards the dragon that stood motionless.

"Foolish boy," Kyushi said before raising both of his hand on top of his head. A purple glow went through his body.

"RATINE! FINISH HIM OFF!"

The dragon roared again and flew in the air, dodging Drigger's attack. It opened its mouth and let out a purple colored blast out.

Ray was thrown backwards and his bitbeast disappeared into the beyblade chip. He wearily tries to sit up, coughing blood all over his white T-shirt.

"Fortoga! RISE!" The other man suddenly shouted and from his beyblade, a black hawk came out. Its beak was made up of metal and its body was black and everyone of its feather was made up of metal.

"Dranzer!"

"Dragoon!"

But before the bitbeasts could even appear in the air, the Dragon Ratine shot another blast and both of them were thrown backwards, their blades crushed into pieces.

Kai and Tyson hit the wall far away with a tremendous force.

Ratine landed on the ground again and stared menacingly at Ray who was up on his feet, panting loudly. He could feel a sharp pain in his stomach but he ignored it.

Ratine curled up its tale and aimed for Ray again… but the tail didn't even touched Ray when the dojo was erupted in a bright yellow light.

* * *

**No, i am not dead... and yes, i updated. Sorry, it was late.**

**HELP MEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!! DONT KILL ME! I AM SORRY! THE NEXT UPDATE WOULD BE QUICKER!**

**lolzzzz... there is a curfew here in Pakistan and i have nothing to do. **

**man... do read and review!**


	12. Oblivion

Darkness Revealed

Part 12

Kimiko was glad that she was in time or they would have killed the others and kidnapped her brother. The light was send out of one of the orbs so that the enemy could move back from the boys. She walked slowly towards her brother, shoving her cloak off in the mean time, and looked at Ray who was blankly staring at her.

She closed her eyes and turned around; a pair of chakrams was strapped behind her back. She was wearing a light blue dress with belts and pockets on her waist and her legs. Her hair was long and tied in a high pony tail with a few bangs covering her face.

The light slowly faded and the dragon, the hawk and the two men appeared. The guy on the dragon glared at her when she came into vision.

"Kimiko, what are you doing?" Ray asked, trying to get some answers.

"Ray," she whispered her eyes still on the two figures "Get the others and run,"

Her finger touched the small leather pouch that was one her waist and she drew a yellow pearl from it.

"But Kimiko"

"Trust me, _please_," she whispered her voice low and shallow.

Ray looked at her for a minute before turning and running to help the others.

Kimiko looked at her enemy.

"Looks like you fell into our plan sooner than we expected," Kyushi said, a smirk forming underneath his cloak.

"You don't stand a chance against us," the other one said as the hawk cried loudly.

Kimiko pressed her lips together, glaring at them both.

"We will just see," she whispered as she tossed the yellow pearl onto the ground. There was huge puff of smoke and a yellow aura flowed from the smoke.

When the smoke settled, everyone could see a huge yellow phoenix standing in the middle of the ground.

Kyushi's eyes widened.

"When did you learned to do that?" he asked, shocked.

"You thought my days went useless in the prison didn't you?" Kimiko replied, smirking as she pulled out the chakrams from her back. The metal shined under the full moon and reflected on her face.

"Chiaki attack,"

The phoenix roared in fury, fire lighting up the edges of its wings as it flew up in the air and aimed for Ratine.

Kimiko lowered her head, her midnight black hair falling on her face, as she ran towards the black hawk which attacked her head on. The hawk raised its one wing and metal daggers, shaped like wings, flew towards her. She jumped, dodging easily and in turn the huge daggers hit the ground which blew up because of the power.

Kimiko jumped on the other side of the ground before jumping again when another attack came her way, she raised one hand and from her chakram, a diagonal ray of blue light appeared and was shot towards the hawk. The blue ray collided with the hawk and there was a huge blast.

Kimiko did a somersault and landed a few meters away from the fight scene. She panted slowly as she watched her spirit attack Ratine. The smoke vanished and she saw the beyblade shattered into a billion pieces and the other guy lying, unconscious, a few feet away.

Kimiko turned and saw her brother and his friends staring at her. She was about to go over to them and help them out when her way was blocked by a long sword.

"Our spirits may fight but we will too," he said, his voice heavy with anger and revenge.

Kimiko slightly gulped and looked at Kyushi, his hand held a long carved sword of the ancient.

And without the warning, he attacked her.

* * *

**Ok! another chappie done! lolzzz**

**and chakrams are a weapon. You can search it on google to understand how they are. hehehehe**

**read and review!**


	13. Over

Darkness Revealed

Part 13

The loud cracking sound of metal against metal sounded through the air. Kimiko's muscles strengthen as she forced the blades of the chakrams to get through his sword but in the end they both jumped back because both of their powers were evenly matched.

Kimiko panted quietly and looked over her shoulder to see her brother still there, helping one of his friends. Though she knew, his attention was towards the fight scene.

Pain shot on her left cheek and she, surprised, looked directly at Kyushi who chuckled lightly. She touched her cheek and realized that he had sent a shuriken at her. She was so absent-minded that she didn't even notice it coming.

She bolted up when she saw him running towards her. She crossed her arms in front of her, her chakram making a cross at the side of her head. His kitana clashed against the blades of the right chakram and she sends her left arm flying to hit him. He realized what was happening and at the last second, he jumped backwards but he was slightly injured. The chakram had made contact onto his right shoulder and had cut through his cloak. But Kimiko didn't know that it had made contact of the skin or not, maybe he was wearing some kind of armor underneath but she quickly shook her head as she charged towards him again.

She threw her left chakram up into the air and threw her left one straight at him. He dodged the left one and was about to attack her when he spotted the upcoming chakram from the air. He, with a great amount of strength, clashed his Kitana against the chakram and it was thrown at the side, hitting the dojo's wall.

Kyushi looked at her and was punched right in the face and he staggered in both pain and surprise.

Then he understood her strategy; hitting him with chakrams even though she knew he would block them but her aim was to divert his attention so she could hit him using a tai-jutsu attack.

He smirked… but now he was at an advantage.

Kimiko panted and ran towards him, her fist held back.

And then she realized that she was at disadvantage.

He had a Kitana whereas she didn't have anything.

He dodged the punch easily and then started to dodge her kicks and all her tai-jutsus. He outstretched his hands and punched squarely in the stomach and she gasped in surprise.

He withdrew his sword and slashed her. She covered her body by crossing her hands in front of her but her tries were useless.

She was thrown backwards with such force that tears of pain started to buildup in her eyes. She choked and coughed blood as she tried to get up.

Kyushi was on top of her and he kicked again and she staggered, blood coming from her hands and arms. She coughed again and weakly looked up to see him.

His shoulder was bleeding which was better than before when she had fallen to her knees and literally begged him to spare her.

He chuckled.

"You are still weak," he said.

Well, that's very typical him. He would now go on insulting her and make her feel like trash. And then he will slash his Kitana through her hand and she would yell and-

"YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Ok, that wasn't supposed to happen at all.

Kimiko looked up, her throat suddenly dry and saw Ray standing there, his hands clinched into fists.

Kyushi threw back his head and laughed. The distant voice of roaring and screeching was heard from behind.

I tried to struggle and looked at Ray, trying to tell him to shut up and run. He looked like he didn't notice me at all.

Kyushi stepped off her and started to walk towards him.

"Kimiko, I will kill your brother in front of your eyes so you won't escape again," he said, his voice colder than ice. She cried in protest as he punched Ray right in the face.

She tried to struggle, trying to collect her energy, trying to become something that will make the situation a little better.

And suddenly an idea hit her. She gaped for a second realizing that an idea had REALLY hit her and then she kicked her ego and took out a small black color pearl and threw it in her mouth.

She knew the after results would be horrible but she had no other choice. She had to protect her brother, no matter what.

Energy flooded through her body and she got up. Her feet moved, her head felt light, a blue aura ran through her body and her body lunged straight into Kyushi. He, surprised at what was happening, turned around and at the same time earned a hard punch from Ray. I stood in front of Kyushi and clinched my hands.

"Ray, hurry up and gather around. Please," the plead in her voice was the thing that made Ray move. He looked at his sister and ran back to his friends.

The aura still flying through her body, she ran towards the boy and punched him in the chest, making him fly backwards.

The energy was wearing off, she felt sick.

"I will see you later," she shouted as bravely as she could and started to run towards Ray.

She turned her head towards the fighting phoenix and shouted in a loud voice.

"Phoenix, explode as expose," she yelled as loudly as she could.

The Phoenix cried loudly and raised its wings; a bright light erupted and it exploded, blinding everyone with light and smoke.

Kimiko ran, tears running down her cheeks. She could feel that Kyushi was on his feet.

She reached where her brother was and saw only two person out of the two were conscious.

She grabbed Ray's hand, who was heaving Max from the ground and with the other hand; she touched Kai, who was helping Tyson up.

There was a huge burst of blue light.

* * *

**At last.. i completed my story...**


End file.
